The present disclosure relates to a discharge control apparatus and discharge control method.
A battery server that accumulates electricity is being developed. The accumulated electricity is carried and used by a user. The basic configuration of the battery server is later described. For example, the battery server includes a power source unit including a control module that controls charging of a battery when the battery is charged with power supplied from the outside, and a control module that controls output of the power accumulated in the battery.
The battery module disposed in the battery server may be divided into two or more sub-battery modules in some cases to dynamically increase/decrease the battery capacity. The sub-battery modules are connected in parallel through diodes.